


Ghost......Mini-Drabbles I Guess?

by Star_By_Star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen, Nothing too explicit, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_By_Star/pseuds/Star_By_Star
Summary: This is where I'll be putting the all the little Ghost scribbles that I write from time to time.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Prompt: Haunted/Memory (Papa II)

There were days, Papa knew, when you needed a firmer hand. When percieved violations and infringements of the rules required a more stringent punishment.

And he would punish you.

Because even when he wanted it, he knew you _needed_ it. And when the punishment was over, the lesson learned, and all parties satisfied, Papa would reward you. He would praise you, lavish soft caresses along every inch of you, never once allowing you to look away from him.

Because there were times when your eyes were haunted by some darkness. Some memory that still wounded you that he could not touch.

And that is why Papa punished you. Because he knew you needed it. Because it kept you here with him and not in that dark place where he could not reach you. And he needed you here with him.


	2. Prompt: Fragile (Dewdrop)

Ghouls love soft things. Which surprises most people considering their demonic nature and infernal origins. But the fact is, there is nothing soft in Hell. Hell is a harsh place of extremes and demands strength and ferocity in order to survive in such an environment. And because of that, the clergy ghouls can frequently be found in possession of blankets and pillows that almost definitely originally belonged to some brother or sister of sin that took the spontaneous disappearance of their belongings with a confused shrug.

Earth enjoyed the feel of grass under his bare feet. The ghoulettes and Rain in particular enjoyed stuffed animals.

A few of the other ghouls had a different favorite, however.

Dewdrop ran his hands over the warm flesh of your hips before moving to cup the swell of your ass, allowing his talons out to give it a firm squeeze just shy of painful. You cried out in pleasure, instinctively clutching at the fire ghoul's back in an attempt to get him closer. A deep, rumbling purr errupted from Dewdrop's throat as he burried his face against the curve of your neck. Your small, human noises and the scent of your arousal all around him drove the ghoul nearly senseless with lust.

He crushed you even closer to him, thrusting hard into you once more with a possessive growl.

_You were so soft. So fragile._

It would be so easy to mark up your delicate human skin. Make it so there could be no mistake whatsoever who you belonged to. It would be so easy. Like any other ghoul, Dewdrop loved soft things.


End file.
